


This Side Of Paradise

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Character Death, Celebrations, Character Study, Escapism, Fabricated Backstory (V3), Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Isolation, Light Angst, Loneliness, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Painting, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Lonely, but not alone - or so it seems.She giggled, her brushstrokes picking up speed as they danced across the canvas, her masterpiece that no one could hope to understand.





	This Side Of Paradise

~~~~ The warm summer air was cooler now, and the humidity was much higher than usual. The sun had tucked itself away behind the thick, gray clouds that slowly blew in from many directions. Angie was sitting near the garden a family tended to, watching the sky carefully.

“Yonaga-sama,” the mother asked, glancing towards her worriedly. “The weather’s getting fishy… do you think we’ll still be able to hold the big party tonight?”

Angie brushed her hand across the earth, noticing the insects crawling back into their holes and creatures taking shelter. She gave the woman a sunny smile. “Atua says it’s going to rain!” She announced.

The woman sighed. “That’s too bad… I was really looking forward to tonight’s party.”

Frantically, Angie shook her head. “Nyahaha! What makes you think something like that would disrupt Atua’s will! Atua says we should still have a party tonight, but it’ll have to be indoors!”

“Oh, the decorations may take a while, though but… we can’t go against Atua’s will!” She decided. “So will it be held in your shack, Yonaga-sama?”

“Atua says we must have a party tonight to celebrate our good harvest!” Angie insisted, nodded. She rocked to the side, titled her her to the right, her long, white, wispy ponytails hanging like leaves on a broken tree branch. “Atua loves seeing the villagers together, you know! Lonely people aren’t happy people!” 

The woman sighed. “I’m awfully sleepy though, we had a party last night and I’ve gotten tired…” 

Angie’s smiled wavered as she thought back to the nights where she lay alone, wondering what will become of her someday. She’d sometimes light candles so she could paint! (Atua days to never carry bad thoughts with you, of course!)

Though the summer air was warm, occasionally Angie felt chilly. She loved being a profit, worshipped and loved, but sometimes Angie wanted a friend! 

_ That’s not a sin, right? _

Angie’s tiny hands balled into fists, and she used them to squish her cheeks, causing her expression to appear pouty. People loved beautiful things! Angie’s paintings were beautiful, and God, the puppeteer that flowed through her veins within her blood with every brushstroke! When Angie was cute, they listened to what  _ Atua  _ had to say even easier! A lack of sunlight outside can’t overshadow the beauty of her island and the people she treasured.

“Don’t even think about going against Atua’s will!” She warned. “Don’t you want to bond with your friends and family? Atua thinks bonding is important!”

Later, at the party, the villagers who were most skilled in the culinary field cooked up delicious meals, the musicians sang and the dancers & couples danced. Siblings quarreled in corners, parents debated on the right way to bring up their children, and the older people sat in a circle, weaving baskets and sewing blankets for the children. Angie sat alone right in the middle, hard at work on another painting. 

Her focus suddenly broke as she felt a tap on her shoulder. “Nyahaha! Who is it?”

A young boy, no older than five stood, meekly bowed his head to her. “Yonana-sama?” 

She giggled at the mispronunciation, but didn’t bother to correct it. “Yes?”

“Well… I wanted to know if Atua could bless my mother… she’s not doing well,” he told her. “Papa said she may not make it very further… I’m so scared, I don’t want her to leave us…”

Angie reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. She knew exactly who she was talking about - Old Miss Yuna, a retired nurse. She was well loved and always took good care of her patience. As Angie held the boy, she gently whispered words of comfort to him.

“Don’t be afraid, young child! Atua loves your mother, and will welcome her into his loving arms even after she’s left us! She’ll be up there, watching you from above, cheering for you! Will you embrace the strength Atua has given you?” She asked, still smiling but much more serious.

He nodded. “O-of course… thank you, Yonana-sama, I feel much safer now… I’m still a little sad, but you’re right! Atua will take her to a happy place where they’ll watch me and cheer me on!”

He brushed his fluffy hair out of his face. “Someday, I’m going to be a nurse, just like Momma!” Before Angie could answer, he skipped away.

Angie watched him go. Behind her, she heard two voices fall silent. Curious, she turned around, only to see a man kneel down and offer the girl he had been courting a ring. She was teary-eyed, but she accepted it without hesitation. Angie couldn’t wait for the ceremony!

As she stroked the canvas, painting a surreal, beautiful painting of a god who loves and protects you, watching over you and keeping you company, keeping you safe. It wasn’t something that anyone could hope to understand even if they stared at it for hours but it was enough to make them sell their souls and devote their lives to a greater power. There’s comfort in knowing you’re not alone.

“If Angie’s a vessel of Atua, then who will be Angie’s husband?” She wondered, and she never stopped smiling. “Could anyone love Angie? Angie wonders, Angie wonders!”

She finished the piece and stood back to admire it, laughing to herself, her voice cracking from the unusual force in her lighthearted giggles. “Nyahaha! Silly, silly Angie! Who cares! Angie has Atua, Angie speaks for Atua, and everyone loves Atua! Atua loves Angie! That’s all she ever needs!”


End file.
